1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and program storing medium, and particularly relates to an information processing apparatus and method, and program storing medium, for, at the time of at the time of recording contents stored on a first recording medium onto a second recording medium, searching for and displaying information regarding contents stored on the first recording medium, which is already recorded on the second recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some information processing apparatuses such as personal computers are capable of reading out contents such as music data from CDs (Compact Disks) and the like and recording the contents read out therefrom to recording media such as hard disks or the like (i.e., making audio recordings of the contents).
However, there has been a problem in that in the event that contents already recorded on a recording medium are to be readout from a CD and recorded again with the bit-rate or the like thereof changed, checking how many times the contents already recorded have been recorded necessitates the user to display a list of contents recorded on the recording medium and searching through all of the contents one by one, so in the event that the number of the contents already recorded therein is in the hundreds or thousands, the searching task is extremely troublesome. Also, in the event of recording the contents again without searching for music data already recorded, information of the contents such as the artist name, album title, and titles must be edited again from the beginning, and further, there is the possibility that exactly the same contents may be recorded with the same bit-rate, which would be a waste of hard disk capacity.